


Thirsty Work

by VoidAndroid



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Barn Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidAndroid/pseuds/VoidAndroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Joe bond while working, discovering that they have more in common than they knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty Work

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago but I've been told the world needs this story and just doesn't know it yet. I don't remember what inspired me to write it, and it's a very outdated fandom, but if even one person reads it and likes I'll be happy to have posted it. Thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoy! :D

"Joe, go and get some water. We're dyin' out here." Hoss hoisted another bale of hay onto the cart and wiped his forehead with a rolled-up sleeve. He had deposited his hat on the porch a while ago and sweat was now pouring down his face.

Joe nodded, happy for any excuse to take a break, and leapt down from the back of the wagon. His shirt was left half-buttoned to let in the sorry excuse for wind that came through, which was more hot than cool and carrying clouds of dust that made one's throat almost too dry to talk. He walked to the water pump and filled a pail with the cool, clear liquid, then carried it back to where Hoss and Adam were busy filling the hayloft with fresh bales. They were on their third wagon load and had one more to go before that. Pa had insisted that they finish before dinnertime.

"Who's thirsty?" he asked, lugging the heavy pail onto the back of the half empty wagon and jumping in behind it. A boyish grin spread across his face, which was growing more handsome with each year, maturing as he grew closer to manhood. Little Joe was still in boyhood, but the girls swarmed him like bees to honey and he used every moment possible to show it off.

Hoss licked his dry lips and reached for the ladle, wetting his throat with the fresh water. "Take a break Adam," he said as he sat down.

The oldest of the three glanced down at them with his dark, thoughtful eyes. He climbed out of the loft and stood before the back of the wagon where the other two were sitting. Hoss filled the ladle and passed it to Adam, who quickly and quietly drank his fill while the other two talked about things of nonsense he cared not to discuss.

"I'm gettin' mighty hungry," Hoss said after a few minutes, subconsciously patting his stout belly. "I wonder if Hop Sing has somethin' in the kitchen."

Little Joe shrugged and took the ladle from Adam. "He usually has something lying around for you Hoss," he said with a lazy smile.

Hoss grinned, showing a mouthful of gapped teeth. "Mind if I go in an' have myself a lil'..."

"Go on," Adam said before he could finish. "Joe and I can finish what's left of this cart before we start on the next."

Joe nodded his agreement and dipped the ladle into the water, pouring it over the top of his sweat-dampened hair and feeling the cool liquid trickle refreshingly down his neck. It felt so good that he took another spoonful and poured it down the front of his shirt. Water ran down his chest and soaked the white material, which was thin enough as it was and clinged to his slim torso.

"Well I hate to leave you two to do the work." Hoss scratched his mauled hair. 

Adam shrugged, watching the way Joe wasted water on himself. "Don't worry about it. Just bring us some sandwiches when you're done."

Joe glanced up as Hoss walked away, toward the house. He caught Adam's eye and smiled at him, catching a droplet of water with his tongue as it hung suspended from his lip.

"Are you finished wasting water?" Adam asked, though not in a cruel way. "We can get back to work." 

Chuckling, Joe watched his older brother climb the ladder, wondering how he worked in those tight black pants. Shrugging, he picked up a bale of hay and tossed it up to Adam, who caught it in his gloved hands and stacked it with another pile in the loft. 

"Hey Joe, I've been wanting to ask you about something," Adam said down to him as he leaned out of the loft opening, one hand on the wall for support. 

"What?" A slow breeze moved through the yard, pushing against Joe's wet shirt and cooling his damp skin.

"There's been some rumors around town..." Adam began as he caught another bale.

Joe's brows drew together, and he stopped working. "Rumors? Like what?"

"Like about you," he replied, looking down at him with a strange know-it-all grin. 

Joe looked around the yard as if in fear of being overheard. "If this is about Mr. Walker's daughter, it's not true. I never..."

"No, no. Not that." Adam disappeared inside the loft. "Come up here and we can talk."

The youngest brother frowned and began to climb the ladder. He couldn't imagine what Adam would have to tell him now. His bright brown eyes were full of uncertainty as he pushed himself into the loft, spotting Adam who was standing against a wooden beam. Most women thought of him as handsome, and he was more than old enough to take a wife, but he had yet to marry or even court a woman. Women seemed far from his mind, and he wasted no time on readying himself for a future commitment. He didn't return the batting of eyelashes on the street or take whores when he went to saloons. It made Joe wonder about him.

"So what's the news?" He sat down on a stack of hay, open shirt hanging about his small waist.

Adam's dark eyes trailed down his younger brother's chest and stomach. "I've heard some things about you Little Joe that just outright disturb me," he said in his solemn way of speaking. His eyes were narrowed, as they were when he was thinking or planning something.

Joe scratched listlessly at the back of his sweaty neck. "Oh? Uh, what kinda rumors?" 

"Now I've been hearing for years the rumors of you sleeping around with women and swooning all the gals, but this is... different. Downright disturbing." 

"Just spit it out already, Adam. What have you heard that's so demeaning?" He swallowed. _There's no way anyone would have told him about_ that _, is there?_

Adam looked at him carefully before continuing. "That you're a whore."

Joe looked at him, blinked, then laughed. "Well everyone knows that Adam!" he laughed.

"For men."

The laughter died into small choking noises, then into ocassional sputters. Joe's face had turned bright red and he was fidgeting with the folds of his open shirt. "That's... not true."

"Not true, huh? So you're telling me that half the men in this town are liars?" 

Joe shook his head. "I, uh, wha...? No! I mean yes." He stood up and glared at Adam. "What gives you the right to take their word over mine?"

He shrugged one shoulder, continuing to smile as if he knew all the world's secrets. "No need to get defensive if you didn't do anything, right little brother?"

"You..." he began, one hand reflexively balled into a fist. "I can't believe you'd accuse me! You! I saw you looking!"

Adam lifted a dark brow. "Looking at what?"

"Me." He sat back down, once again maintaining his cool. 

"What are you talking about?" It was his turn to grow uncomfortable, though he showed no outward signs of his discomfiture.

Joe grinned and leaned back, his shirt now sliding open to reveal his slim, well-built chest and stomach, slender with youth but lean with manhood. "Everyone talks about you, Adam. You haven't taken a wife yet or even courted a gal. Even Pa wonders." 

"Wonders what?" His usual refined way of speech had disappeared into almost boyish curiosity.

The younger of the two laughed. "What type of _person_ you prefer."

Nearly black eyes narrowed in irritation. "What do you mean by that, Little Joe?"

Joe grinned, his eyes twinkling beneath a fall of sweaty brown hair. He trailed a rough hand down his chest, his fingers barely skipping over the moist, tanned flesh. "I think you know what I mean." Adam watched him. His gaze was already attracted to the trailing hand, watching as Joe neared his belt buckle and idly toyed with it. Seeing his little brother touch himself in such a provocative manner was disturbingly entertaining. He cleared his throat and took off his hat, fanning at his face to distract Little Joe as he thought. Was it true that the entire town knew he fancied the male gender? Was it also true that Joe was indeed a whore? He looked at his little brother and felt desire take him by the reigns. It was true that Little Joe was the best looking kid around, and that no one nearly as handsome had passed through in a long time, if ever. Adam replaced his black Stetson hat and forced himself to look away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Joe's brows furrowed in confusion for a moment, but then that same silly grin spread across his young face. "Don't play coy with me, Adam. Half the farm hands Pa hires sleep with the both of us. Those cattle drives can get pretty lonesome..."

"Shut your trap Joe!" Adam whispered hoarsely, glancing toward the loft's opening. "You don't even know what you're saying!"

"And I thought _I_ would be the one to end up embarrassed. Gee Adam, you should loosen up." He chuckled a bit reached out to Adam, grabbing him by the belt buckle and forcing him to stand near. "I know just how to help you 'loosen up'."

Adam's heart was racing. "Joe..." he started firmly.

"Shut up," Joe interrupted as he began to unbuckle Adam's belt. "Just go along with it for now. Hoss won't be back for at least another thirty minutes."

"Stop." He slapped his little brother's hands away. "This isn't a Christian thing to do."

"Don't start caring about that _now_! You've done it with several other men and then worry about me?"

Adam sighed hastily. "That's not the point Little Joe."

Another grin. "So you admit it?"

Adam realized that he had been blindly backed into a corner. His brows shot up in surprise, and he hesitated before saying more. "You're paintin' a pretty disturbing picture, little brother."

The young man laughed and easily unbuckled Adam's pants, doing it with such ease that the other almost blushed in shame. He looked up at Adam to make sure he wasn't going to stop him and was reassured by the solemn expression beneath his black hat. No one could tell what he was thinking when he used that expression, but Little Joe didn't care about that at the moment.

"So you've heard rumors about what I do for the men," Joe said, slowly sliding his older sibling's belt loose. "Has anyone told you how good I am?"

Adam stared down at him without saying a word. Of course he'd heard about how good Joe was in bed, and from the look in those spirited brown eyes, they weren't lying. Joe knew what he was doing, and Adam didn't like seeing him so well accustomed to it. The boy wasn't even nervous! He frowned.

"Should I have?" he asked blandly, a few muscles going stiff as Joe reached for the button of his pants. Why hadn't he stopped him yet?

Joe unbuttoned the trousers. "I'll let you make your own decision," he said softly, his hand effortlessly sliding into Adam's pants, searching over his underwear for an opening. 

Upon finding one, he reached inside, his palm resting flat against Adam's groin. He could feel how warm he was, how smooth the member was in its semihard state, nestled in a bed of curling hair. Little Joe leaned forward and nuzzled the older man's lap, smelling of him and kissing at the unfolded material. He let out a small, pleased sound when Adam grabbed his hair and began to work him with his hand.

"Nnh, Joe, this isn't right. We both know it." Already he was hard as hell and trying to keep his hips from undulating.

The boy shrugged and smiled up at him, lazily and sexily. "Could you stop thinkin' for once?" His fingers wrapped gently around Adam's length as he stroked the unseen hardness from root to tip. "You're good at being quiet, so practice that talent and shut up." 

Adam couldn't protest with Joe's face so close to his dick. He took his brother's advice and didn't make a sound, not even a groan when Joe's mouth slid wet and hot over the head of his erection. Adam didn't have sex too often, and when he did it was rushed and full of desperation, of the fact that if they got caught it would mean ridicule. And this was the worst yet. No man in their right mind would be doing something so unholy as this, especially with kin, someone of their own blood...

It didn't matter how good Joe was what he was currently doing. It was wrong. Adam mustered a deep breath, enjoying thee last few strokes of Joe's sucking mouth around him, and quickly pried him loose. The young man looked up at him curiously, his lips red and wet.

"What're you doing?" he asked with all the bluntness of a spoon.

Adam took a step away and tried to maintain his dignity while tucking himself unwantedly back into his tight pants. Pants that protested the heavy erection he tried to forcefully stuff into them. "I can't live with the knowledge that I've let this happen," he said with all truth. "It's disgraceful and totally unholy..."

Little Joe's expression turned from beautifully coy to bitter in half a second's time. "Don't tell me there's another fetching young man waiting to put you in their a---"

"Stop using such language!" Adam cut as he continued to fondle with his pants, growing entirely frustrated. 

His little brother laughed mockingly, slapping a knee in amusement. "Your pants are too tight Adam!" he joked rudely. "Of course, I'd be much obliged if you'd let help you out with that... _small_ problem!"

Adam hated the expression Joe got when he was mocking someone... that self-satisfied grin he was currently flaunting on his attractive young face. He turned red from the obscenity of it all and lashed out in anger, knocking Joe from the bale of hay with a firm shove. The boy fell into the fresh golden straw behind him, still laughing.

"Adam, you brute!" he called with mock sensuality. "That's more like it!"

Joe sat up and dug his fingers into the hay, spreading his long legs and looking at Adam with a "come and get me" twinkle in his eyes. The wet shirt he wore more resembled a rag by now, tangled and rumpled against his slim torso so that it barely covered an inch. His gaze slowly trailed from Adam's handsome face to his still-throbbing erection, lingering there for long moments before looking back up.

"I'm tired of being silly, Adam. Come an' get me." 

The way Joe said his name caused a tremor of warm desire to run up his spine. "Damnit," he cursed, taking off his leather vest and throwing it over the bale on which Joe had been sitting. "It's not like we're full-blooded kin, right Little Joe?"

Little Joe smiled, knowing that he had finally gotten through. He merely smiled at the question and waited for Adam to take the initiative. They both knew without inquiry who was to be the dominant of the pair. It seemed as natural as rain.

Adam crawled into the hay next to Joe, unsure of how to begin. In the past, his lover had not been someone he cared for deeply, and sex had been pleasurable but not difficult. With his brother, however, he had to think of _his_ wants and needs. He had to make sure things were perfect. He slowly reached out and drew the boy close, bringing him near enough to smell the sweat on his lean body.

"If you're going to act so skittish, we'll never finish before Hoss comes back," Joe said with mild amusement, taking one of Adam's hands and placing it on his naked waist. "So hop to it already and kiss me."

Restraining himself from returning the friendly banter, Adam instead kissed Little Joe, surprised when the boy inserted his tongue with no hesitation. He quickly learned that Joe was as demanding when kissing as he was at any other time; his tongue battled fiercely and his lips continuously divided, swelling and closing over the invading muscle in his mouth. Adam groaned with true passion as Joe sucked on his tongue. Somehow, it was even sexier than the recent attention to his cock. 

Joe's smaller, rough hands worked at his brother's shirt as he was kissed, pulling apart each button with an experienced ease. Once open, Joe's hands slid into his sibling's shirt, roaming over firm muscles built from farmwork. He nearly purred with the keen attraction he felt for the dusky man beside him.

"What are we going to tell Hoss when he sees we're not finished?" Adam asked, breaking away so that he could enjoy the other tempting sights before him, such as the sweet curve of Joe's neck and shoulder.

"You're the smart one. You think something up." His whipcord body arched into the gentle bites Adam bestowed upon his sunkissed flesh.

Adam rumbled something inaudible before selecting a nipple and fastening himself to it with a none too delicate suction. Joe gasped with sweet surprise, for his brother's gentleness had led him to believe that it was all he knew...

"I like it a little on the rough side," he admitted, running his fingers through thick black hair, guiding him to his other nipple.

Adam made a sound of understanding before his fingers tightened around Joe's waist hard enough to make the boy gasp yet again. Quickly he yanked down the other's pants, but they wouldn't go past his ankles considering the large boots he wore. Mumbling a curse, Adam retreated from Joe's chest and looked down at his bunched up breeches.

"Ignore them. I can roll over," Joe said quickly, not wanting to lose his chance of seducing his brother. "Let's just hurry."

The dark-haired man nodded in mute response and leaned over Little Joe as the younger man situated himself on his stomach in the forgiving pile of fresh hay. It faintly shimmered in the afternoon sunlight which warmed it, shafts of the golden rays painting Joe's body with glowing color. Adam took in a breath at the sight; no wonder he was so popular among the men! Not only did Joe have the perfect back which he had seen naked countless times during summer labor, but his buttocks... a flank so fine that Adam was forced to worship it with his dark lustful eyes.

"My god Joe, you're absolutely the prettiest thing I've ever seen," he said in what seemed to bewilderment. "With pants as tight as you wear them, it shames me to think I've never noticed before."

His hands reached out and delicately moulded themselves to the boy's backside, exploring the firm roundness of it with long, lingering massaging motions. It didn't take much to have Joe writhing in the crisp hay. His bottom wasn't feminine, with the soft rounded curves one would expect from a woman, but gently sloping and lean with too many hours spent working or horseback riding.

"I know it's pretty," Joe said with a smile in his voice, "but you're making me hot and we need to get moving before---"

Adam leaned over him, his open shirt trailing gently over Joe's back before his chest touched it. "I know, I know," he said painfully. "Though I'd much rather have the time to spend fussing over your boyishly good looks."

Joe arched up against the masculine body against him. Adam's broad, hard chest met his slim back, and his bottom pressed against the naked erection which had never quite been rejoined within the man's pants. A slow, slithering moan escaped him, a sound of pure desire, as he rubbed into that aching hardness with all the shyness of an all-around whore. 

That was nearly all Adam could withstand. He pressed the full length of his body into Little Joe's and eagerly feasted upon his neck, hard enough to leave red marks which would fade within half an hour. The way his brother twisted and moaned beneath him was enough to drive any man past the borders of sanity. The index and middle fingers of his right hand slipped between Joe's thighs and found the entrance he had been waiting for, pressing and fondling until they slowly found their way in.

"Oh yes, Adam." It was the voice of someone relieved, someone who had at last met a passion that had seemed so far out of reach. "Right there, Adam. Deeper... god, yes..."

Adam was quiet save the labor of his breath as Joe instructed him with absolutely no shame. It was as if his brother was in no pain, though he knew that to be untrue. Never had he taken someone, not even a man of incredible experience, without their experiencing some amount of pain. Even though he was unsure of how quickly to proceed, the gasps and undoubtedly pleasurable sighs from Joe goaded him into moving faster.

"Now, Adam."

"Are you sure?" he began, unable to believe that Joe would be ready so soon.

The feel of Joe's muscles constricting around his invading fingers told him that yes, he was definitely ready. Adam wasn't sure he could have waited much longer at any cost. He opened his pants just enough to leave his crotch bare and removed his hand from Little Joe's ass, positioning himself just close enough to feel the slide of flesh against the head of his cock.

Joe made a desperate sound and grabbed handfuls of hay even as he leaned forward. Adam was winded, drained, and coursing with energy all at the same time, a confused maelstrom of sensations playing in and out of his body.

"What are you waiting for?" Joe said, the agony of waiting clear in his voice. "Take me, Adam. Hold me down and sho---"

Adam silenced him by pressing his face into the straw. "Your turn to shut up Joe," he grumbled, using his hand to guide himself into his youngest brother, penetrating with a slowness of caution that agonized them both.

Muffled groans from Joe filled the surrounding air, but never did they sound forced or full of pain. Quite the opposite. He opened as easily to Adam as any flower did to the morning sun. The perfection of how they fit was a surprise to them both, but neither wanted to waste time on thinking about it. Joe turned his head to the side in order to breathe and looked over his shoulder. Oh, he was in pain, but he would never let Adam know that in fear of his stopping.

Adam watched Joe look back at him as he continued to slide into him. There was no lubrication, but neither of the two had cared to look for some. Only when he felt his balls touching Joe's flank did he stop, the firm round buttocks pressed against his abdomen in a beautiful show of obedience. Adam's body shuddered as Joe purposely squeezed his muscles around him. 

_Show off_ , he thought to himself, letting his grin speak for him. It was his turn to groan, for Joe slowly slid forward until only the head of his cock remained inside him, then ever so slowly leaned back into him, taking the larger man inside himself with a small twist of his hips. They both gasped at the sensations.

 _Definitely a show off._ Adam took a hold of Joe's hips to keep him from moving like that again, although it had been exceedingly pleasurable. He thrust into him once, rubbing his body against him as he lay inside him, then repeated the motion, taking it slow and steady. If he knew Little Joe, and he was now sure he did, the boy would be begging within minutes...

"Damnit Adam," Joe grated, his cheeks hot and red with blushing. "We don't have forever!" He tried to force himself back on the impaling length, but Adam's hands on his hips kept him from doing so. There was a disgruntled sigh, then a moan as Adam slid into him and moved his hips in wide circles. "Never stop that," he said breathlessly. He spread his legs as far as he could with the pants bunched up around his ankles. 

Adam decided to stop teasing, having gotten the praise he longed for, and began a steady medium pace. One hand supported him while the other slid beneath Joe, pinching his nipples and pulling them. The boy writhed with liquid grace against him, urging him to move faster. Faster he moved, pushing Joe down into the golden hay, watching his muscular ass meet his every thrust was hungry, fierce need, listening to his carelessly loud moans and smelling his distinct arousal in the air.

Finally Joe could take it no more. "Touch me Adam. Touch me," he whimpered sensually. He curved his back so that his hips were completely off the hay, bending with almost inhuman flexibility.

Adam quickly did as he was told, wrapping his free hand around Joe's currently ignored erection and stroking it hard, knowing that was how he would like it. He was surprisingly big; Adam hadn't expected it for some reason. He laid his cheek against Joe's sweaty back and fucked into him as hard and wrecklessly as he could, listening to the creak of wooden boards beneath them. He was swelling inside Joe and he knew he wasn't going to last another second.

"Adam! God... Adam..." 

Joe clenched around him just as he came. The younger man's body squeezed and stroked, every muscle tensing with rhythm as he released himself on the straw below. He had barely begun when he felt Adam stiffen behind him, followed by a flood of liquid warmth inside him. It didn't last as long as either would have hoped. Both had waited far too long since their last sexual encounter to indulge once again in pleasure.

"Little Joe, did I hurt you?" he asked, brows drawn together in concern as he pulled out, quickly going limp now that they had finished.

Little Joe rolled over, taking off his shirt and shaking out the clinging strands of hay. "No. Nothing I can't handle." He looked up at Adam, who was now standing and buttoning his pants. "So, what do we tell Hoss?"

"The simple truth. That we decided to take a break and... indulge in each other's company." He kicked some fresh hay over the spots they have left to cover their evidence. 

Joe stood and pulled up his pants. Adam looked completely crisp and clean, but he was rumpled himself and had strands of hay sticking in his mauled brown hair. He picked out a piece of flicked it into the growing pile. "Back to work, is it?" he said with a warm smile.

They stared at one another in wonder, both awed by the feelings shared between them. Feelings that could never be shown to the outside world.

"Well, we should put in a little effort before Hoss returns with lunch," Joe said reluctantly as he stalked toward the ladder.

Adam nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "Let's get back to work."


End file.
